Mission 10: End Game
Overview Mission 10, End Game, is the mission released in conjunction with Into the Gauntlet. It was scheduled to be released on September 28, 2010. In this mission, having Cards and Clues will earn you points. To continue through the mission after doing the quiz you will need all the clues to proceed. At the end of the mission, you have to complete challenges from every branch, then you get Madrigal Status. Challenges/Story There are five different challenges in this Mission. They are as follows: 1.) Travel to Tikal, Guatemala. Open the door to the Mayan Temple by figuring out the puzzle on the door. Enter some sort of Madrigal Gauntlet, and answer the questions correctly. You can only get three incorrect answers. Once to the end, you cannot continue until you discover all 39 Clues. If you have, you continue on your way to a stone alter where there are four plane tickets. Your phone rings, and Dan Cahill appears in a short movie and congratulates you. He tells you to go on. 2.) The first plane ticket is green, and is located in Easter Island, Chile. You fly there, and find Jonah Wizard waiting for you. You must attempt a game (geared towards that Janus), and must score enough to win. The game is like Brinx. 3.) The second plane ticket is to Madagascar, and is blue. You find Hamilton Holt there, and you have to attempt a game of basketball shooting in order to pass. You must score high enough to win. This challenge is geared towards the Tomas. 4.) The third plane ticket is to the United Nations HQ in New York City. You find Natalie Kabra there, and you must complete a solving game. The game asks you trivia questions, and you must answer with the letter provided, but the letters are out of order. You must pick them correctly in order in order to win. This challenge is geared towards the Lucians. 5.) The fourth and last plane ticket is to Attleboro, USA, and you fly and meet Alistair Oh. You must complete a game in order to pass. The game is similar to Pong, and you must hit boxes to break the "firewall". You must score high enough to pass. This challenge is geared towards Ekaterinas. After completing all of the challenges, you continue to the last tab and are meeted with Dan again with a video. He congratulates you on becoming a Madrigal, and warns you of the danger ahead. He is talking about the Vespers. Then, the "Map" portion of your account of the 39 Clues Website changes, and what used to be your old Cahill branch colors is now black and silver, with an M. You are now a Madrigal, and have completed Mission 10. Clue There is no clue in the end game. The quest, if completed, awards you Madrigal status similar to Amy and Dan's at the end of book 10. Award You will receive the Madrigal Status and get one card replicator. Trivia When you get all 39 Clues, a 40th clue appears with the Madrigal Mascot and the video of this clue has a portion of the other 39 clues and a different scene of Clue 31: Serum Formula ending with the Madrigal M Mascot Category:Missions Category:Madrigal Category:Online Category:Mission 10 Category:Ekaterina Category:Lucian Category:Tomas Category:Janus